Tekizai
|english voice=Michael Yurchak |japanese voice=Yuji Ueda |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=A |birthdate=November 30 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=17 |age-part2=17 |height-part1=174 cm |height-part2=174 cm |weight-part1=54 kg |weight-part2=54 kg |rank-part1=Genin |rank-part2=Genin |classification=Sensor, Medical-nin |occupations=Librarian |nature type=Yin Release, Yang Release, Earth Release |ninja registration=094484 |academy age=6 |affiliations=Konohagakure, Konoha Orphanage |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga |clan = Uchiha Clan|Kekkei Genkai = Sharingan|parents = Shisa Uchiha~Mother, Tekizai's Father}} Tekizai (適材, Tekizai) is a librarian belonging to the , having access to much of the information inside of it's walls. Taking orders from the Fifth Hokage herself, Tekizai has mastered the art of Medical Ninjutsu and has even been taught the secret to her immense raw strength. Due to his appearance and occupation, he is underestimated greatly and is nicknamed the by many shinobi of the village, which he doesn't seem to mind, as he knows of his true strength. Background Tekizai's beginnings trace back to a member of the Uchiha Clan. Admired by all, Shisa Uchiha was considered to be one of the clan's most skilled members, another success as always. Her natural talent for fighting sent fear into anyone who opposed her, but those who were close to her knew that she was a soft, gentle, woman who wanted nothing more but to find peace for her clan. As by fate, Shisa crossed paths with a man of little importance to the shinobi world, a man who's intellect was stronger than his strength. The two would then marry soon after meeting, it'd be cliché to say it was love at first sight, but it'd be the truth. However, their love angered her people, for one of their strongest members to love someone much more weaker than she was, it was a sign of disrespect that the clan did not take lightly. They turned against the couple and Shisa was forced out of the clan, it was a shocking sight. But this didn't deter her from loving him, no, this only fueled her admiration for him. They settled down near the outskirts of the Land of Fire and confirmed their love for one another by having a child, a young baby boy. For a while, life seemed to be perfect, but perfect never lasts for long. The clan hadn't forgot. In the middle of the night, they slit her lover's throat and targeted her as well. But she proved to be too powerful for the small squad. A crying Tekizai mourned his father's death and in a blink, he was swept away by Shisa. They trekked the vast grasslands for of the Land of Fire for weeks until they reached the Konoha Orphanage. There, they met medical-nin willing to help Shisa and her son. However, with a heavy heart, Shisa felt it was best to leave him there, where he would be safe. It was that day that she disappeared from the shinobi world, Tekizai was by himself, the only ones to keep him company were the abandoned children and the wardens working there. As he aged, he began to train in the art of Medical Ninjutsu. He was able to notice things, that even the very skilled medics there failed to notice, earning him the very popular nickname of . The kids there grew jealous of his medical talents and bullied him. The young boy kept quiet, but the secret was revealed when the wardens checked the bruises on his body. Tekizai didn't want the kids to be punished, he only remained quiet. On a regular day, the orphanage received a surprise visit from the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade herself. She was immediately told about Tekizai and his prowess in Medical Ninjutsu. She was fond of the boy already, she could see that he had potential to become something great. She adopted the boy and took him under her wing, continuing to teach him the importance of Medical Ninjutsu. After a few years, he was given the task of watching over the , having knowledge on the village's ninja, sensitive information and jutsu. Personality Appearance Abilities Serious State Taijutsu Ninjutsu Genjutsu Doujutsu Sharingan Trivia Quotes